


Day 8: A Family Christmas

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Family Christmas, Frerard, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Pikey, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Christmas is always fun in the Iero-Way household.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447
Kudos: 3





	Day 8: A Family Christmas

I awoke to a loud thump in the hallway, _sounds like the kids are awake._ There was a lot of shuffling before the bedroom door creaked open letting in a thin line of light which shone straight onto my face. I groaned as I heard a collection of giggling I opened my eye to see Jemma's smiling face peering in at me. "Merry Christmas Frankie!" She squeaked before running in, followed by her sister Crystal. They jumped up on the bed and started jumping around on top of the bed. I chuckled and sat up with a stretch. Gerard groaned beside me as I looked at the clock 6:30 am. _J_ _oy._

"Go back to bed and sleep or Santa won't come." He grumbled his eyes still closed.  
"Siwwy daddy." Crystal giggled.  
"Yeah, Santa's already been!" Jemma jumped on top of him again as I chuckled.  
"Yeah come on Gee, it's present time!" He cracked open one eye and glared at me.  
"Bite me!"

I grinned before getting out of bed and opening the curtain to a bright white New Jersey morning. _W_ _ell, that's new._ "Oh my gosh! Snow!" They scrambled off the bed and stood at the window staring out at the newly fallen snow that was still pure and white and completely untouched. "Ish so pwetty!" Crystal grinned up at me as I ruffled her bright blonde hair.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see what Santa's brought you?"  
"Yeah!" they both squealed in unison before running off down the stairs.  
"Come on." I said as I grabbed Gerard's hand in an attempt to pull him off the bed. Instead of getting up he just pulled me back next to him because I am a total weakling. "Come back to bed." He whined.  
"But we have to go see our wonderful daughters." I chuckled.  
"Not so wonderful at 6:30 in the morning." He grumbled as a voice called up the stairs.  
"Daddies huwwy up!" I chuckled before rolling off and getting up again. Gerard sighed as he got up, yawning and stretching.

We got downstairs and I headed for the living room whilst Gerard made his way straight to the coffee machine. I chuckled. _T_ _ypical Gee._ I reached the living room to find that most of the presents had been sorted into piles of who they were for. I smiled at how excited the pair of them were and sat down on the floor. Gerard sat down next to me and handed me a mug as they started to unwrap the many gifts.

Two giant piles of wrapping and countless squeals of delight later we were sitting at the breakfast table with toasted bacon sandwiches (vegetarian bacon substitute for me of course). The only Christmas tradition of the Iero-Way household. "Can we go and play in the snow when we're finished?" Jem bounced in her seat excitedly. "Sure thing sweetie, just make sure you're dressed and ready when everyone else gets here." Gerard told them. They pretty much inhaled all their food once they'd been told that. Running up the stairs to get dressed "Make sure you wrap up warm!" I yelled after them. Gerard smiled before leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Merry Christmas babe." I turned to face him smiling before connecting our lips briefly before a chorus of 'ew's' interrupted us.

I chuckled as they stood with hands over their eyes. "It's safe." Gerard told them as Jemma peaked through her gloved fingers, she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the back door. "Aw, you coming Daddies?" Crystal looked to the pair of us hopefully. I smiled before leaning down and kissing her nose. "We'll be out in a minute just let us get dressed." She grinned before running out into the back yard.  
"Oh _we'll_ be out in a minute will we?"  
"What, you not coming?" I asked innocently, I knew full well he didn't like snow, but then again he knew full well the kids would never forgive him for not playing with them.

I was soon dressed and out with the girls to help them build their snowman. It wasn't long before a snowball fight broke out. I was hit several times in the head and quickly bundled to the floor. At this point, they decided to jump on me and practically bury me in snow. They found this very amusing. "Daddy my glubs are awl wet." Crystal told me, shoving them right in front of my face as I lay in the snow. "That's because snow is wet." She scrunched her face up at me. "I know dat, I'm not siwwy." I chuckled as she dropped down and joined me on the floor, making a snow angel. She really was adorable.

Once they started getting cold we decided to get in and get dried and changed before everyone showed up. Gerard had decided to stay in and start the cooking. "Have fun?" He asked as he noticed my sopping wet clothes, I grinned as I put my ice-cold hands under his shirt on the skin of his back causing him to squeak and glare. I chuckled. "Lots thanks." He rolled his eyes.  
"Go and get changed, people will be arriving soon." I kissed his cheek before heading off to our bedroom.

I'd just made it back downstairs before the doorbell rang and I opened it to find Mikey and a guy who I didn't know. "Frankie, let me know when Mikey gets here, he's bringing his new boyfriend and I want to suss him out." The guy, Mikey's new boyfriend apparently, blushed pink whilst Mikey rolled his eyes "We're here." He yelled back as they stepped over the threshold. There was a short pause before a very audible. "Fuck."  
"That's a dollar in the swear jar." I yelled.  
"Oh shush!" I grinned.  
"A swear jar? Seriously?" Mikey asked.  
"Yup, we can't be having such foul language around young children now can we?" I said putting on my posh, adult voice.

"Uncle Mikey!!" The kids yelled as they ran down the stairs and engulfed him in a giant hug, they eventually let him go and started gawking up at the new boyfriend, he smiled warmly at them. "Girls this is Pete, Pete this is Jemma and Crystal." Mikey said.  
"Hi!" Jem stepped forward and shook his hand politely, Crystal, on the other hand, went straight in and clung to the guy's leg. She was big on hugs that one. He chuckled and bent down to here level to hug her properly which she was very happy about. "And this is my brother-in-law Frank." He told him. I shook his hand. "Welcome to the madhouse." He grinned.  
"Don't worry dude, mad is my middle name."

The kid's soon dragged them off into the living room to show them what Santa had bought for them. I was just about to follow them in when another knock came at the door. I opened it to see Donna Way "Frankie!" She cried as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm not late am I?" I chuckled.  
"Nah, Mum's still not here yet and Mikey and Pete only just arrived." She let go with a confused expression.  
"Who?" I took her coat and hung it up.  
"Mikey's knew boyfriend apparently." I said as she furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging and heading into the living room.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed drinks for everyone as Gerard ran around doing cooking stuff, panicking as always. I grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still, kissing him gently. "Relax! It's only cooking Gee, you always do an amazing job. If we haven't got something then we can do without it, it's not the end of the world. Just relax and have some fun, you panic every year unnecessarily." He smiled wearily at me before taking a deep breath. "I'm okay, let everyone know I'm serving in five minutes so to grab a seat in the dining room." I nodded and carried the drinks into the others before showing them all to the table. Mum still hadn't arrived yet but I wasn't too worried, us Iero's have a tendency to run late.

The doorbell rang just as everyone started to eat. I got up and answered the door to a very flustered Mom. "You made it!" I grinned as I pulled her into a hug. "Always do eventually." She chuckled.  
"Well everyone's just sat down to eat so you're not too late." I said as I shut the door behind her as she made her way to the dining room and greeted everyone. I was so glad they all got on with each other; it must suck when you have the awkward family meetings full of hate and bitterness.

I took my seat next to the now seated Gerard, before settling into a lovely evening. Once we'd eaten and presents had been given out there were a lot of games and singing and mucking around with the kids. They were very imaginative when it came to thinking up things for everyone to do. I had the feeling we'd be seeing Pete more often, he was a nice guy and he fit in well with everyone. Crystal especially seemed to have become quite attached to the guy which he handled very well, though he was as much of a kid as she was. Coming from me that says a lot.

By the time everyone had left and the girls had gone to bed I was exhausted, and I wasn't even the one who'd been cooking! I collapsed on the couch and Gerard soon joined me, now in his pyjamas. "You okay Frankie?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around his tiny waist, pulling him closer to me. "Yeah, I'm just glad it all went well." He chuckled softly.  
"It usually does." I smiled at that.  
"Says the one who panics over the cooking every year." He poked my side.  
"Oh shush! I'm allowed to panic; I have to not poison our families every year. I'd like to see you do the cooking without panicking!"  
"Oh I wouldn't panic, I'd probably hospitalise everyone but I wouldn't panic." He chuckled and shook his head before kissing my cheek.  
"Merry Christmas angel." I turned my head and kissed him fully on the lips. Here's to another perfect Christmas.


End file.
